


Caught in the act

by Arianna4President



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post S3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna4President/pseuds/Arianna4President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post s3 finale.</p>
<p>Bobbi and Hunter meet Fitzsimmons at the Seychelles in a rather... unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act

 

  
"Bob, I'm pretty sure our cabin's the other way" Hunter points out although, now that he thinks of it, he is actually not that sure. Especially after his fourth - or fifth? - beer. Every corner of the Seychelles village where they're hiding looks the same, and the fact that it's night certainly doesn't help.

  
Bobbi shushes him and winks at him, still pulling him by the hand. "I know perfectly well where our cabin is - at least 20 minutes on foot from where we are. So I'm looking for a quicker solution".

  
Understanding finds its way on Hunter's face. "Ohh, you like being an exhibitionist, don't you?"

  
Bobbi scoffs, but there's a grin on her face "You're the one who's talking. And I don't recall you complaining the other times " she starts walking backwards so she can face him.

  
"Who says I'm complaining?" he asks, leaning in to kiss her.

  
"We just need to find a private little spot... - " she manages to say between kisses, which are becoming hotter and hotter.

  
It's not exactly easy walking backwards while kissing, but they've been trained for much worse, so they manage not to fall. But at some point they have to stop to catch their breath, and when they do, Bobbi grins again and gestures with her head at where the wall they've been following turns. She takes Hunter by the hand again, but when she turns around the corner she ends up crashing into two figures, apparently busy engaging in the same activity Bobbi and Hunter had in mind.

  
"Sorry!" she exclaims, stepping back a little. "It's completely dark, I couldn't see you there".

  
Behind her, Hunter is trying not to laugh as the two figures caught in the act scramble to fix themselves up.

As uncomfortable as she is, Bobbi is glad she has interrupted them when they were just kissing, because a few minutes later the situation would have been exponentially more awkward.

  
"'S okay" mutters a male voice with a scottish accent, evidently embarrassed. "We shouldn't have been here anyway".

  
A second of silence, and then...

  
"Fitz?" asks Bobbi.

  
"Bobbi?" replies the male voice.

  
"Bobbi?" asks another voice, female this time, but equally surprised.

  
"Jemma?" asks Hunter from behind Bobbi, grinning.

  
"Hunter?" both voices exclaim at the same time.

  
"What are you doing here?" the older agents ask as one.

  
"We could ask you the same thing!" replies Jemma, and although it's dark and Bobbi can see nothing except from her figure, she can practically feel the smile in her voice.

  
"Wait, are you asking what are we doing here now, or what are we doing in general?" asks Hunter. "Because the answer to the first question is - looking for a place to do what _you_ were about to do. Which reminds me, Bob, you owe me ten". His voice is basically dripping with glee.

  
"Oh, God, this is so embarrassing" mutters Jemma.

  
"Are you joking?" exclaims Hunter. "This is gold! I thought I'd never live to see this day!"

  
"Technically - " Fitz points out "- and I thank the universe for this - you can't see anything, it's completely dark".

  
"Well, this settles it" says Bobbi, resolute. "Let's go back to the bar, at least we can see each other. And we can catch up. I've missed you guys" she adds, softly.

  
"We've missed you too" replies Jemma, touching Bobbi on the shoulder, although she can't really see her. "But aren't you going to get in trouble if we're seen together?"

  
"We left behind the russian agents following us a few weeks ago" answers Hunter nonchalant. "Nobody has been following us for a while".

  
Bobbi sees both Fitz and Simmons nodding.

  
"Lead the way, Bob, I already got lost" chimes in Hunter, cheerful, and keeps talking as they start walking towards the direction they came from, Jemma walking alongside Bobbi and Fitz falling into step with Hunter, the four of them not quite believing what just happened.

  
"Oh, and Fitz" adds Hunter, grinning as they pass under a lamppost "You might want to button up your trousers before we get to the bar, mate".

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short and rather stupid, but I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it! Reviews are always appreciated! (:


End file.
